


Sweet or hot

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Cominciava a fare davvero freddo fuori, e Hikaru si sarebbe aspettato che il più piccolo preparasse del tè caldo, lo bevesse e la facesse finita.Il tè era confortevole. Era una scelta sicura. Era innocente.Lungi dall’avere freddo, comunque, Yuto era andato in cucina con un’apparente voglia di gelato.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sweet or hot

**Sweet or hot**

A volte, a Hikaru sarebbe piaciuto che Yuto si comportasse in modo più conforme alle stagioni.

Cominciava a fare davvero freddo fuori, e Hikaru si sarebbe aspettato che il più piccolo preparasse del tè caldo, lo bevesse e la facesse finita.

Il tè era confortevole. Era una scelta sicura. Era _innocente._

Lungi dall’avere freddo, comunque, Yuto era andato in cucina con un’apparente voglia di gelato. E dato che era sempre stato un tipo previdente quando faceva la spesa, l’aveva trovato nel freezer, e lo stava attualmente mangiando, seduto sul divano e apparentemente ignaro dello spettacolo che stava dando di sé.

Hikaru non riusciva davvero a crederci.

Era sulla poltrona, di fronte a lui, incapace di staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Yuto gli stava dicendo qualcosa sul drama che stava girando, e Yaotome doveva sembrare davvero interessato all’argomento, visto il modo in cui lo guardava.

Non aveva sentito una parola.

Osservava il cucchiaio muoversi in maniera atrocemente lenta dalla ciotola alle labbra di Yuto; vide il fidanzato schiuderle, mangiare il gelato e poi leccare intorno al cucchiaio, come per assicurarsi che non ne restasse traccia.

Era un’opera d’arte, Hikaru doveva concederglielo; mangiare gelato di per sé non era un’azione propriamente innocente, ma tra la lascivia di Yuto e la sua mente perversa avevano trasformato una cosa tanto semplice in qualcosa di incredibilmente complicato. Per Hikaru, perlopiù.

Ultimamente era un periodo di magra, ed era piuttosto strano per loro. Non era stata colpa di nessuno dei due, né c’era una ragione in particolare. Era successo e basta, per circa una settimana, che nessuno dei due avesse avuto voglia di portarla al livello successivo; si baciavano, tanto, ma non riuscivano a farsi venire voglia di fare molto più di quello.

E a Hikaru non era dispiaciuto; o, almeno, non pensava gli fosse dispiaciuto.

Questo era chiaramente il modo in cui il suo corpo gli diceva che si sbagliava.

“Allora? Cosa ne pensi?” chiese improvvisamente Yuto, e Hikaru impiegò del tempo per registrare le parole e alzare gli occhi dalla bocca del più piccolo.

“Cosa ne penso?” ripeté, nel panico.

Cercare di afferrare un paio di parole qua e là l’avrebbe aiutato a formulare una risposta, ma al momento la sua mente era completamente vuota.

“Sì, Hikaru.” disse Yuto, parlando molto lentamente, come se il suo fidanzato avesse un ritardo. Che in quel momento non era tanto lontano dalla verità. “Della discussione che ho avuto col regista. Credi che abbia sbagliato a rispondergli in quel modo?”

Hikaru annuì un paio di volte, sperando che passasse come se stesse pensando alla situazione per dargli una risposta accurata.

“Beh, se pensi di aver avuto ragione, allora non vedo perché non avresti dovuto dirlo. Anche se è il regista.” rispose, mantenendosi abbastanza neutro.

Yuto si fermò col cucchiaio a mezz’aria e lo fissò, uno sguardo illeggibile in viso.

Poi, sorrise.

“Non hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ti ho detto, vero?” chiese, innocente.

Hikaru avrebbe voluto rispondere con qualcosa di intelligente e sagace per difendersi, ma tutto quello che venne fuori fu un grugnito.

“E di chi è la colpa?” chiese, accusatorio, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi contro lo schienale.

“Mh, lasciami pensare.” Yuto si portò un dito alla labbra, fingendo di riflettere. “Mi sto lamentando del lavoro e tu sei il mio amorevole fidanzato, che dovrebbe ascoltare le mie lamentele e avere qualche buon consiglio pronto non appena lo chiedo. Per cui, cielo, suppongo che sia colpa mia.” ironizzò, ma dallo sguardo sul suo viso Hikaru comprese che non era davvero arrabbiato.

“Ovvio che è colpa tua.” disse tra i denti. “La prossima volta che hai qualcosa da dirmi che vuoi che ascolti sul serio, farai meglio a lasciare il maledetto gelato nel freezer.”

Nakajima strabuzzò gli occhi e fissò la ciotola, poi di nuovo lui.

Poi mise su un ghigno consapevole, che Hikaru gli avrebbe volentieri scopato via dalla faccia. Per così dire.

“Il gelato, eh?” disse Yuto, alzando le sopracciglia in un’espressione innocente. “Dio, Hikka, devi essere davvero messo male se ti lasci influenzare da una cosa così innocua.” ridacchiò.

Hikaru imprecò e afferrò un cuscino, tenendolo stretto per sfogare la frustrazione.

“Suppongo di sì.” ammise, ancora irritato. “Ma va sempre così. Io sto qui a patire l’agonia di vederti succhiare un cucchiaio mentre suppongo che tu stia perfettamente bene, no?” alzò un sopracciglio, fissando intensamente Yuto per cogliere qualsiasi segnale che gli dicesse il contrario.

Nakajima sospirò teatralmente e si alzò in piedi, abbandonando sia la ciotola che il cucchiaio sul tavolino e andando verso il fidanzato. Ebbe qualche difficoltà nel fargli mollare la presa sul cuscino, poi gli si sedette in grembo, lasciando penzolare le gambe dal bracciolo.

“Quand’è stata l’ultima volta in cui abbiamo fatto sesso, Hikka?” chiese, cercando ancora di suonare innocente.

“Ti prego, almeno non fingere di non saperlo. Tra l’altro, è passato un po’ di tempo, ma non così tanto da confonderti.”

Yuto rise brevemente, poi annuì.

“Mi sembra che fosse venerdì scorso, giusto?” chiese, ghignando, poi si protese verso di lui, accarezzandogli il lato del collo col naso. “Eravamo appena tornati a casa da lavoro e mi hai praticamente assalito, mi pare di ricordare.”

Hikaru gli diede un pizzicotto sul fianco, ma si sentiva effettivamente meglio ora che era così vicino.

“Io la ricordo diversamente. Penso che sia stato tu a farmi gli occhi dolci per tutto il giorno, quindi non posso davvero essere incolpato per niente di quello che è successo dopo.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Mi rende una cattiva persona il fatto che non riesca a passare una settimana senza sesso, senza poi venire colpito dalle cose più piccole?” chiese, con una smorfia.

Yuto gli portò le braccia attorno al collo e mosse le gambe così da montargli a cavalcioni, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.

“Non saprei.” mormorò. “Mi rende una cattiva persona il fatto di essere davvero vicino a implorare per avere qualcosa, in questo momento?” disse in tono lamentoso, mentre Hikaru spingeva i fianchi verso l’alto, strofinandosi contro di lui. “Non è giusto, Hikka.” disse a denti stretti.

“È giusto.” ribatté Hikaru, accarezzandogli il viso col dorso della mano. “Siamo quel tipo di coppia, suppongo. Non possiamo stare senza sesso, credo che dovremmo imparare a conviverci.”

“Non è che non volessi... sono solo successe un sacco di cose, questa settimana. Col lavoro e tutto. E il drama, suppongo. Siamo stati impegnati.” Yuto cercò di trovare una spiegazione, mentre iniziava lentamente a muovere i fianchi contro Hikaru.

“Eravamo tutti e due stanchi. È perfettamente comprensibile. Conduciamo una vita incredibilmente difficile.” disse, portando le mani alla base della schiena di Yuto, guidandone i movimenti.

“D’accordo. Troppo stanchi. Non è colpa nostra. Capisco.” disse Nakajima, leccandosi il labbro inferiore e poi guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Non ce la faccio più.” dichiarò poi, allontanandosi leggermente per liberarsi della maglietta, mentre Hikaru faceva lo stesso.

Il più grande lasciò scivolare la mano più in basso, oltre i pantaloni di Yuto, portandola a una natica per spingerlo contro di sé.

“In piedi.” gli disse, secco, e se tutto il suo atteggiamento non fosse stato abbastanza chiaro, la fretta con cui si liberò dei vestiti che restavano loro addosso disse a Yuto esattamente quanto lo volesse.

Riportò il più piccolo sopra di lui, attaccandogli il collo con la bocca, mentre la mano si muoveva giù sul suo petto, raggiungendo velocemente il suo sesso, iniziando a toccarlo lentamente.

“Hikka!” si lamentò Yuto, scostandogli la mano. “Ti sembro dell’umore adatto per qualsiasi tipo di preliminare?”

Hikaru ricadde indietro sulla poltrona e incrociò le braccia, un ghigno in volto.

“E io che pensavo di essere quello disperato.” scherzò. “Beh, d’accordo. Ma pensavo di aver sentito qualcosa sul fatto che eri sul punto di implorare, prima, no?” commentò, alzando le sopracciglia.

Yuto non era tipo da chiedere, tantomeno implorare; orgoglio maschile e simili, Hikaru aveva sempre pensato. Tuttavia, il modo in cui si agitava su di lui, con quello sguardo afflitto in viso, gli disse che lo stava effettivamente prendendo in considerazione.

Si sentì meglio, sapendo di non essere l’unico a risentire la mancanza di sesso.

Yuto si abbassò a baciarlo, intensamente; gli leccò le labbra perché le schiudesse, cercò la lingua del più grande, le mani strette alle spalle di Hikaru. Durò meno di dieci secondi, e quando si tirò indietro sembrava quasi _inebriato_. Come se avesse appena bevuto qualcosa di forte per racimolare la forza necessaria a fare ciò che doveva. Il pensiero fece sentire l’ebbrezza anche a Hikaru.

“Bene.” disse Yuto a denti stretti, ancora involontariamente muovendosi contro l’erezione del fidanzato. “Scopami, Hikka. Per favore, _per favore_ , scopami. Ne ho bisogno.” disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Non che Hikaru avesse bisogno di essere pregato: ma qualcosa nel modo in cui lo disse, qualcosa nel fatto che non gliel’aveva quasi mai sentito chiedere, lo fecero sentire assai più eccitato di un attimo prima, che era già parecchio.

“Ottimo.” fu tutto ciò che fu in grado di dire, la voce profondamente eccitata.

Spinse Yuto indietro, e una frazione di secondo dopo si ritrovarono sul pavimento, il più piccolo sotto di lui, le gambe spalancate in modo osceno. Hikaru portò le dita alla sua bocca, gli occhi incredibilmente scuri.

“Succhia.” ordinò, e Yuto non osò provocarlo; schiuse le labbra e passò la lingua sulle nocche, assicurandosi di bagnarle a sufficienza.

Qualche momento dopo Hikaru gli stava stuzzicando l’apertura, muovendo la punta delle dita in circolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre ne lasciava lentamente scivolare dentro uno.

Era così dannatamente stretto, e sebbene fosse passata solo una settimana, Hikaru sentiva come se fosse più stretto del solito, e l’idea lo fece impazzire.

Lo aprì con cautela, lasciando scivolare un secondo dito accanto al primo, aprendole, guardando il fidanzato nel mentre, cercando di capire se gli stesse facendo male.

“Hikaru, dio.” si lamentò Yuto a un certo punto, spingendosi contro l’intrusione. “Sono certo che sia sufficiente. Fallo e basta.”

“Non vorrei davvero romperti, Yutti.” commentò Hikaru, lottando contro sé stesso per non adempiere alla richiesta del più piccolo.

“Mi piacerebbe vederti provare.” fu la risposta di Yuto, e Hikaru perse completamente la ragione.

Tirò fuori le dita, godendosi il gemito di Nakajima, e gli afferrò le gambe, portandosele intorno ai fianchi.

“Domani, ricordati che l’hai chiesto tu.” gli disse, e cominciò a spingersi dentro, perdendosi nel calore che gli era mancato tanto negli ultimi giorni.

“Cazzo.” boccheggiò Yuto, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore e serrando gli occhi.

Hikaru trovò un momento di lucidità per preoccuparsi per lui, e si assicurò di andare il più lentamente possibile finché non fu del tutto dentro. Poi si fermò, guardando intensamente il viso del fidanzato.

Yuto non sembrava troppo sofferente; rimase fermo per un po’, gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma quando li riaprì il desiderio crudo era ancora lì.

“Aspetti qualcosa?” provocò Hikaru, che in tutta risposta si tirò leggermente fuori, dando la prima spinta che lo fece gemere a voce alta.

“Di sentire quello.” rispose il più grande con un sorriso maligno.

“Vai, allora. So che puoi fare meglio di così.” sibilò Yuto, spingendo i fianchi in alto per andare incontro alla spinta successiva del fidanzato.

Il ritmo stabilito da Hikaru era impietoso; una volta assicuratosi che era ciò che Yuto voleva, non riuscì a trattenersi. Gli afferrò i fianchi e si mosse dentro di lui ancora e ancora, sfogando una settimana di frustrazione, pensando alle volte durante gli ultimi giorni in cui aveva voluto prenderlo ed era stato troppo stanco per farlo; era tutto passato adesso, tutto dimenticato nel calore del corpo di Yuto, nel suono acuto dei suoi gemiti, nel modo in cui si agitava sotto di lui, mormorando parole inintelligibili e spingendosi contro Hikaru come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.

Qualche minuto dopo il più grande mosse di nuovo la mano verso il suo sesso, ma Yuto la allontanò.

“Sono abbastanza disperato, Hikka.” disse, ansimando. “Posso venire solo così, se continui a scoparmi in questo modo.”

Ci volle tutto l’autocontrollo di Hikaru per non venire immediatamente, ma in qualche modo riuscì a trattenersi; continunò a spingersi dentro quel corpo, fissando Yuto quasi in adorazione mentre faceva del proprio meglio per continuare a colpire quel punto dentro di lui che lo faceva gemere a voce più alta.

E poco tempo dopo il più piccolo mostrò di aver avuto ragione; inarcò la schiena, facendo scivolare Hikaru ancora più a fondo dentro di lui, e venne in quel modo.

Il più grande lo fissò attonio mentre Yuto si agitava e tremava e poi collassava sul pavimento, cercando di riprendersi.

“Vuoi che esca?” ebbe la forza di chiedere, anche se avrebbe preferito annegare piuttosto che essere rubato a quel corpo.

“Non osare.” riuscì a dirgli Yuto, aprendo gli occhi e fissandoli su di lui. “Dammelo, Hikka.” mormorò.

E Hikaru fece esattamente quello, continuò a spingersi dentro di lui finché non fu troppo. Si abbassò a baciarlo, intensamente, e si svuotò dentro di lui, continuando a muoversi, quasi incapace di smettere.

Quando finalmente lo fece gli cadde addosso senza troppe cerimonie, completamente esausto, il respiro così pesante da echeggiargli in testa.

Gli ci volle del tempo per riprendersi; parve un’eternità a Hikaru, che si stava godendo la sensazione, il calore della pelle di Yuto sotto la sua, il suo corpo ancora intorno al suo sesso, il suono del suo respiro nell’orecchio.

“Vorrei poterti dire che sei un animale.” gli disse il più piccolo dopo un po’, ridacchiando. “Ma io non sono molto meglio.”

Hikaru riuscì a tirarsi su e lo guardò, sorridendo.

“Suppongo che sia per questo che stiamo così bene insieme.” si tirò fuori da lui, ed entrambi gemettero. Si sporse verso il divano, afferrando una coperta per coprirli. “Ma almeno mi prendo il merito di aver preso l’iniziativa.” ghignò.

Yuto lo guardò, con aria consapevole.

“Innanzitutto, non credo che ‘merito’ sia la parola giusta.” commentò. “E comunque...” sospirò. “Potrei averci messo del mio.”

Hikaru aggrottò le sopracciglia, tenendosi su la testa su una mano e guardandolo.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

Yuto si sedette, con aria divertita.

“Oh, andiamo Hikka.” disse, esasperato. “Hai mai visto qualcuno al di fuori di un film porno mangiare gelato in quel modo?” scrollò le spalle. “Pensavo che avessi bisogno di una scusa. A quanto pare, non era così.”

Hikaru era sul punto di rimproverarlo, ma alla fine scoppiò a ridere.

“Ti sta bene.” commentò. “Avrei dovuto saperlo che era un trucco. Dopotutto, sei subdolo e malizioso.” sospirò, tirandolo dalla vita per farlo tornare a stendere. “Dobbiamo davvero essere anime gemelle.” aggiunse, più teneramentte.

“Mi hai appena scopato sul pavimento dopo aver completamente ignorato le mmie lamentele sul lavoro ed essertelo fatto venire duro perché stavo mangiando del gelato. Non puoi davvero fare il romantico.”

Hikaru lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulle labbra, sorridendo.

“D’accordo. Il secondo round sarà più tradizionale e conserverò il romanticismo per dopo.”

“Secondo round?” Yuto ghignò, mentre Hikaru si fingeva sorpreso.

“Non stiamo recuperando il tempo perso?” chiese.

Yuto finse di pensarci, poi annuì.

“Non credo che il secondo round sarà sufficiente, allora.”

“Vediamo come siamo dopo quello.” Hikaru lo baciò, leccandogli giocosamente la punta del naso. “Hai ancora un po’ di gelato, nel caso in cui mi serva l’ispirazione.”

Yuto fece il broncio, premendosi contro di lui.

“Credi?” chiese, fingendosi offeso. “Di averne bisogno, intendo.”

“Mai, Yutti.” lo rassicurò Hikaru, tenendolo stretto. “Mai.”


End file.
